The Haircut
by Annie Park
Summary: April gets a new haircut. How to react our beloved turtles? Little romance Raphril. [One-Shot]. Sorry for the grammar errors! INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


_**The haircut.**_

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Hi. This idea came into my head because it came a little problem with my hair today. —Yeah, I know this are not interested, but I tell you anyway—._

 _Whatever. I have terribly straight hair and I hate gum. And yet I don't know how it got a chewing gum in my hair and I don't know how it became so entangled._

 _But he did. The gum did._

 _They had to slice my hair high above my shoulders and practically a cut man. But I do not care much because I really love the short hair. And so I'm not so hot. Haha._

 _However, I think anyone would like to get "bald" to her house and find her older brother taunting of you._

 _So this is... Huh, it could be said that a recreation of what happened to me._

 _Yeah, my dad was all like Donnie. I know he didn't think I looked good, but he was trying to give moral support and that, and he kept saying it looked good. So I think that I came to believe it._

 _My mom said the same thing as Leo. I don't think she hated the cut, but she kept saying I looked "different, different, different" with her giggles and stuff._

 _My best friend, so cute as he is, he was as Mike. He is a piece of sky and he was about two hours telling everyone that I looked great. I think that's why I adore him._

 _Well, as ultimately, my brother is Raph, but exaggerated and he not really thinks I'm pretty. He didn't stop laughing until I practically threw him a kick. Haha. And then he excused by saying that I looked great and all that. But I didn't believe him. Simple compassion._

 _Anyway, I don't know why I mentioned that. I guess I wanted to talk about my personal and pathetic life._

 _That's right, Annie has short hair now! What if. I think my roots look darker and my tips clearer than before. Don't ask me why. I don't know._

 _As either. I leave you to read._

 _I ADORE YOU! Don't forget this. :D_

 _Revieeeeeew!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And I think it is not necessary to mention more than that unfortunately._

* * *

April looked around with arms crossed. Her body language closed.

"You look very nice!"

April looked at Donnie. He seemed to have a nervous breakdown.

"Seriously," he said. "I think that matches your... face. You know, because the reflections make your face look thinner."

She grimaced.

"Yes," she muttered. "I look too good. And that's why you all have face like you seeing a mutant."

"That's not true," Leo laughed uncomfortably. "It's just a change. A nice change. You look more... cool?"

April raised an eyebrow at him. Leo scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, April. We don't know much about..." he cleared his throat, "you know, cuts."

"Yes. I know it's something... well, very short."

"Different," Leo said, as if the word sounds too good.

Mikey leaned forward expectantly. He stretched his arm and did not hesitate. And neither he asked. He just buried his hand between the ends of hair and caressed.

"Wow!" He screamed.

She laughed at his reaction.

"Wooooow!" He repeated. "It is very soft! And short!"

"Mikey ..."

"I love it!"

She smiled. "Really?"

He kept looking at her head with bulging eyes and nodded. "Uh-hu! You should impose a new fashion. It looks great!"

She smiled. "Yes. Good. Sure it looks something... different. And overly short, but..."

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked. "I swear it's a great style!"

She ran a hand through her short hair and smiled. She loved the attitude of Mikey.

"When it grow again..."

"You cut it again! I say it's cute!"

April laughed. Mikey again passed his hand over his head and smiled.

"And it is smoother! How do you do that?"

"Shampoo," he laughed.

"Technically, the hair can't become softer just a cut, that would be..."

"Yeah, yeah, Donnie" Mikey interrupted. "She doesn't look great?"

He laughed shakily. "Yes, Mikey. She always looks great," he replied.

The younger whirled and he lunged Leo. "She doesn't look great, Leo?"

"Yes, Mikey. She looks great and different." He smiled.

Mikey turned to Raph. He was very quiet throughout the conversation. And April not realized that he was staring at her.

"She doesn't look great, Raphie?"

Raph raised both eyebrows and he looked at April again. He laughed.

"Yes, Mikey. She looks really good."

He smiled. April could see the corners of his mouth trembled later. And he laughed again. But this time he doubled over and clutched his stomach. And he kept laughing. And laughing, laughing and laughing.

April it took only a second to realize that he was making fun of her.

Donnie glared at him. Leo seemed at same, and looked April, uncomfortable. And Mikey just looked confused.

Leo moved forward and elbowed him in the side to Raph. "Raphael?"

He stopped laughing instantly. He cleared his throat twice and looked at April. She frowned and clenched folded across her chest.

"Hey," she said. "No need to tease, okay?"

He smiled. "I was not making fun. I was not to tease you."

His eyes were fun.

"You look great," he said.

And it looked like he meant it.

"You just remind me of someone. That's it."

He winked and smiled.

"But you look very great. Mike is right. You should impose a new fashion, redhead."

She smiled back.

"I think even you look more attractive than before". Raph then lifted a finger in approval and she felt her cheeks burn.

Although the conversation was not over, he turned around and walked toward the kitchen.

And everything seemed back to normal. Mikey kept talking and talking about how good she looked. Leo went to the dojo to practice his katanas. And Donnie cornered her to go and see the thousands of his experiments.

And she was there. With her very short red hair. Darker roots and clear tips. It looked weird, but there it was. And she was still April.

But more attractive to certain people.

* * *

 _ **N/A: I like the One-Shot. I think they are more my style. This I like and do not know why.**_

 _ **Ah. I want to clarify that yes, Raph was laughing at her, but not unkindly. He is an adorable little silly. He, in my opinion, believes that she looks extremely well. Why do you think he kept looking at her? Haha.**_

 _ **It's like Rupert Grint with Emma Watson when she cut her hair. I do not remember exactly what he said, but it was something like, "My first thought when I saw her with short hair, was 'what would have taken to make a big change like that.' But still, I've noticed I could not stop looking at her. And that's because I have come to the conclusion that looks even more attractive than before."**_

 _ **Something like that.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **I love you!**_

 _ **Review and fav! PLEASE! And thank you very much!**_

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN.**_

 _ **El corte de pelo.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Hola. Esta idea llegó a mi cabeza porque surgió un pequeño problema con mi cabello hoy —sí, sé que no les interesa pero lo contaré—._

 _Cómo sea. Yo tengo el pelo terriblemente lacio y odio los chicles. Y, aún así, no sé cómo es que llegó una goma de mascar a mi cabello y no sé cómo es que se enredó tanto._

 _Pero lo hizo. Lo hizo. Y ya qué._

 _Tuvieron que rebanar mi pelo muy por encima de mis hombros y prácticamente es un corte de hombre. Pero no me importa tanto porque yo en serio adoro el cabello corto. Y además, así no tengo tanto calor. Haha._

 _Sin embargo, creo que a nadie le gustaría llegar «pelona» a su casa y encontrar a su hermano mayor burlándose de ti como si fuera gran cosa._

 _Así que esto es… Huh, podría decirse que una recreación de lo que me pasó._

 _Sí, mi papá estaba todo como Donnie. Yo sé que él no creía que yo me veía bien, pero estaba tratando de dar apoyo moral y eso, y él no paraba de decir que lucía bien. Así que creo que llegué a creérmelo._

 _Mi mamá decía lo mismo que Leo. No creo que ella detestara el corte, pero no paraba de decir que lucía "diferente, diferente, diferente", con sus risas nerviosas y eso._

 _Mi mejor amigo, tan lindo como es él, estaba igual que Mike. Él es un pedazo de cielo y estuvo alrededor de dos horas diciéndole a toda la gente que yo me veía genial. Creo que por eso lo adoro._

 _Y bueno, como última instancia, mi hermano es Raph, pero exagerado y sin pensar realmente que estoy guapa. Él no paró de reír hasta que prácticamente le tiré una patada. Haha. Y luego él se excusó diciendo que yo me veía genial y todo eso. Pero yo no le creí. Simple compasión._

 _De todos modos, yo no sé por qué les mencioné eso. Supongo que quería hablar de mi patética vida personal._

 _¡Así es, Annie tiene el pelo corto ahora! Y sí. Yo creo que mis raíces lucen más oscuras y las puntas más claras que antes. No me pregunten por qué. Yo no sé la razón._

 _Cómo sea. Los dejo para que lean._

 _¡LOS ADORO! No lo olviden. :D_

 _¡Revieeeeeew!_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Y creo que no es necesario mencionar más que esa desgracia._

* * *

April miró a su alrededor, con los brazos cruzados. Su lenguaje corporal cerrado.

—¡Luces muy bien!

April miró a Donnie. Él parecía tener un ataque de nervios.

—En serio —dijo él—. Creo que hace juego con tu… cara. Ya sabes, porque los reflejos hacen que tu rostro se vea más delgado.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Sí —masculló ella—. Luzco demasiado bien. Y es por eso que todos ustedes tienen cara de haber visto a un mutante.

—Eso no es cierto —Leo rió, incómodo—. Es sólo un cambio. Un buen cambio. Te ves más… ¿fresca?

April enarcó una ceja hacia él. Leo se rascó la nuca tímidamente.

—Bueno, April. Nosotros no sabemos mucho sobre… —se aclaró la garganta— ya sabes, cortes.

—Sí. Yo sé que está algo… bueno, muy corto.

—Diferente —dijo Leo, como si la palabra sonara demasiado bien.

Mikey se inclinó hacia delante, con expectación. Estiró su brazo y no vaciló. Y tampoco preguntó. Él sólo enterró su mano entre las puntas del cabello y lo acarició.

—¡Wow! —chilló.

Ella se rió ante su reacción.

—¡Wooooow! —repitió—. ¡Está muy suave! ¡Y corto!

—Mikey…

—¡Me encanta!

Ella sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

Él siguió mirando con ojos desorbitados a su cabeza y asintió.

—¡Uh-hu! Deberías imponer una nueva moda. ¡Se ve genial!

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, bueno. Seguro que luce algo… diferente. Y exageradamente corto, pero…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Mikey—. ¡Te juro que es un estilo genial!

Ella se pasó una mano por el corto cabello y sonrió. Le encantaba la actitud de Mikey.

—Cuando crezca de nuevo…

—¡Vuelve a cortarlo! ¡Te digo que está lindo!

April se rió. Mikey volvió a pasar la mano por su cabeza y sonrió.

—¡Y está más suave! ¿Cómo haces eso?

—Acondicionador —se rió.

—Técnicamente, el cabello no puede volverse más suave sólo por un corte, eso sería muy…

—Sí, sí, Donnie —interrumpió Mikey—. ¿No luce genial?

Él se rió trémulamente.

—Sí, Mikey. Ella siempre luce genial —respondió.

El menor giró sobre sí mismo y se abalanzó sobre Leo.

—¿No luce genial, Leo?

Él sonrió.

—Sí, Mikey. Se ve genialmente diferente.

Mikey se giró hacia Raph. Él estaba muy silencioso durante toda la conversación. Y April no se dio cuenta de que se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

—¿No luce genial, Raphie?

Raph enarcó ambas cejas y miró a April otra vez. Se rió.

—Sí, Mikey. Ella luce realmente genial.

Sonrió. Y April notó cómo las comisuras de los labios le temblaron después. Y volvió a reírse. Pero esta vez se dobló por la mitad y se agarró el estómago. Y siguió riendo. Y riendo, riendo y riendo.

A April le tomó sólo un segundo darse cuenta de que él se estaba burlando de ella.

Donnie lo fulminó con la mirada. Leo parecía estar riñéndolo con los ojos, y miró a April, incómodo. Y Mikey sólo parecía confundido.

Leo se movió hacia el frente y le dio un codazo a Raph en el costado.

—¿Raphael?

Él dejó de reír al instante. Se aclaró la garganta dos veces y miró a April. Ella frunció el ceño y apretó los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Hey —dijo ella—. No es necesario que te burles, ¿sí?

Él sonrió.

—No me estaba burlando.

Sus ojos mostraban diversión.

—Luces muy bien —aclaró.

Y parecía que lo decía en serio.

—Es sólo que me recuerdas a alguien. Es todo.

Él le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

—Pero luces genial. Mike tiene razón. Deberías imponer una nueva moda, pelirroja. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

—Incluso pienso que luces más atractiva que antes —entonces Raph levantó uno de sus dedos en señal de aprobación y ella sintió sus mejillas quemarse.

A pesar de que la conversación no había terminado, él se dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia la cocina.

Y todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Mikey siguió hablando y hablando sobre lo bien que se veía. Leo fue al dojo a practicar sus katas. Y Donnie la acorraló para que fuera a ver sus miles de experimentos.

Y ella estaba ahí. Con su pelo rojo y corto. Raíces más oscuras y las puntas claras. Se veía extraña, pero ahí estaba. Y seguía siendo April.

Pero más atractiva para ciertas personas.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Me agradan los One-Shot. Creo que son más mi estilo. Este me gusta y no sé por qué.**_

 _ **Ah. Quiero aclarar que Raph sí se estaba riendo de ella, pero no con mala intención. Él es un pequeño tonto adorable. Él, a mi parecer, cree que ella luce extremadamente bien. ¿Por qué creen que no dejaba de mirarla? Haha.**_

 _ **Es como Rupert Grint con Emma Watson cuando ella se cortó el cabello. No recuerdo exactamente lo que dijo, pero fue algo como: «Lo primero que pensé cuando la vi con el cabello corto, fue "qué la habría llevado a realizar un gran cambio como ese." Pero, aún así, me he dado cuenta de que yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Y eso es porque he llegado a la conclusión de que luce incluso más atractiva que antes.»**_

 _ **Algo así.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Los adoro!**_

 _ **¡Review y fav! ¡Gracias!**_


End file.
